It's kind of like berserk but its not XD I call it INSANITY :3 ONESHOT
by OtakuukatO
Summary: just a guy who kills people


summary: ummm read it for your self gezzzz...(pls dun get mad at me, ill cry QAQ)

As he walks through the door of the tavern, he felt a cold chill down his spines- this feeling only happens when something fun's going to happen-. He smiles and walks inside to order some foods, drinks and a room to rest in. As he sits in his comfy chair beside the window, eating the food he ordered, a gang of soldiers goes inside the tavern and yells "HEY OLD MAN, TIME'S UP, IT'S YOUR TURN TO PAY THE TAXES" A person steps out of the room inside, he's an bald old man that's look like he's going to drop dead any second now. The old man kneels down and begs: "Please, have mercy, the lord demands too much from us, we almost went broke last month, me and my granddaughter only have this tavern left, please, I'll do anything" His granddaughter, who was serving the guests, runs to her grandfather and joins him in the begging party also opens her mouth: "Please have mercy for us" The head soldier yells: "IF YOU DON'T HAVE MONEY THEN I GUESS THIS GIRL IS FINE, YOU KNOWS THAT LORD ALTHALOS LOVES CHILDREN" as he rips the girl clothes off. The old man begs: "please, let her go, I'll do anything, please some one helps us" Our hero, sitting next to the window, throws a knife that slices deep in the head soldier's neck, making a painful death out of him. He then stands up and speaks: "Oh please, rent a room or something, I don't want to see you showing us your dick here do we?" as he laughs a hysterical laughter. The person next to him instantly speaks: "What are you doing? You just killed Lord Althalos most trusted man, you're going to pay for it now" Our hero then stabs the man hand and impales it to the table with his knife and yells out with fury "LIKE I GIVE A FUCK" the soldiers run to our "hero" and try to kill him after yelling out: "KILL HIM, HE KILLED THE GENERAL, WE MUST KILL HIM AT ALL COST" but as they get close to him, their body explodes, leaving flying pieces around, sticking on the people inside. Every one then scream: "IT'S A MONSTER, RUN EVERY ONE, RUN" Our hero then goes to the little girl and the old man and says: "Hey there, thank you for using my service, that would be 100000 gc (gold coins) please" The old man talks back: "Please, we don't have enough money, your price's even higher than what the lord demands, please" The little girl begs: "We don't have that kind of money so please, let us go, if not, you're just like a mon…" "Hero" says: "a what? Monster? Hmm little girl" he then grabs a survivor of his attack by his head "do you know what this is?" Little girl: "ummm…." "Hero": "TELL ME!" while squeezing the making the soldier: "AGHHHHH" Little girl: "A person" Hero: "And he's currently in pain but he is still…" Little girl: "alive?" Old man: "Please, my granddaughter isn't a pa…" Hero: "SHUT UP! Eh hum, continue" Little Girl: "he is alive" as she shivers. Hero smiles at her gently and popes the soldier head in pieces "He was alive and now he's not, so remember this, your lives are nothing to me. To repay your debt, you will have to go with me now and help me in something ok?" The girl shivers: "yes, Mr…" Hero pads the girl head and replies: "Dantori, you can call me Dantori but most people call me Death, and you?" Little girl: "Yuki, I'm Yuki" with a little smile, Dantori: 'interesting'. Yuki is now with her grandfather, hugging him while they try to figure out what happened today, the man that terrorized the whole village is now downstairs, watching out for the tavern. He told them to go to sleep; tomorrow will be a fantastic day. Even though he said that, they know that it'll be full of killing. Her grandfather: "oh Yuki, what have I got you into today, my granddaughter how am I going to take care of you now" Alice: "I'll be ok, if he needs me, then he won't kill me and he doesn't seems like he's into kids so don't be worry, Grandpa" as they fall into the sand of sandman, Alice keeps thinking about the horror she saw today, 'it wasn't bad at all, I like it, the blood, the blood, I want more'

Next morning comes, everything in Talantis seem like they're going well, the whole city's in good condition and every one is happy but there is something terrible wrong with this place. There are screaming sounds everywhere, the whole town's in chaos. Lord Althalos send his men to destroy the whole village. Yuki woke up with her grandpa brain spatters everywhere by a flying piece of the table. Yuki: "Grandpa? GRANDPA NOOO GRANDPAAAA" as she broke down in tears and yelled at Dantori: "You did this, you killed grandpa, it's all because of you" Dantori: "Me? Girl, you must mistaken, I just came because you cant take care of your grandpa, because you are not strong enough, because you yelled for help and now every one's going to pay for what you've done, just because a little girl can't take a little humiliation" As Yuki realizes what she had done, she's speechless, she had never think of it that way and she is now paralyze because of what Dantori said. She then takes a knife and tries to stab her self. Dantori immediately stops her and said: "No, you must not kill yourself, live and atone for your sin" Yuki realizes that she has been stupid and speaks: "please, let me follow you, make me stronger" Dantori: "I saw it in you, the demon, the blood lust you have, let it rise and…" Just before he finishes his sentence, a knife flies at his face and spatters his brain. Yuki: "AGHHHHHHHH NOOOOOOOO" Soldier: "I killed him, I killed that mother…" as the soldier enjoying his victory, Yuki takes a knife from Dantori's body and stabs the soldier body hysterically. She keeps stabbing when the soldier is dead "This is fun AHHAHAHAHAHHAAHAAA DIE DIE DIE" Dantori stops her hand by grabbing it: "HAHAHHA Yes let's the bloodlust comes through you" Yuki: "wait…WHATTTTTT?" Dantori: "as I was saying, let it rise and I will give you the blessing of immortality but it's more of a curse than blessing" Yuki: "Will you give me immortality now?" Dantori: "I will gladly…not" Yuki: "But why? I want more, I want more power, I want more blood" Dantori: "You'll get some, you'll get your power, but you have to be test, by me, do you accept?" Yuki: "Yes, I accept" Dantori: "Good then survive this madness and meet me beside the north gate" he then throws a dual-blades. Dantori walks outside and kills a dozen of soldiers and runs off. Yuki takes

An hour later, Dantori's waiting in the north gate, most of the killing has already stopped. Dantori: "I guess she's dead, well that was a promising one" Yuki walks over covered in blood: "don't go killing me off" Dantori stands up and pads her head: "good job kid" he hands her piece of bread and tells her: "Eat up, we have a long way to go" Dantori walks forward and Yuki walks after him while eating the bread.

1 month later

Dantori: "walk faster will ya? You slow brat?" looks at Yuki. Yuki: "slow down old man, I have smaller feet than you and where's my immortality?" Dantori: "ah so you're talking back now I see? Do you want me to show me what's real terror is?" Yuki: "Bring it on, old man, your training for the past month made me pretty strong, give me that immortality and I'll gladly be your equal" Unknown voice"Aren't you guys close?" Yuki takes out her dual-swords and prepared for battles. The past month has been hell for her with the trainings Dantori gave her and beside that there are a lot of people who hates Dantori because she cant even counts how many people tried to kill them for the only month. She understands that Dantori's very evil and unstable but with him, she somehow feels safe. Dantori still keeps a lot of secret but she'll take it out of him someday but…. definitely not any time soon. Dantori: "Stand down, Yuki" Unknown voice: "Ah you're Yuki, the second one who has ever touches death's heart" Yuki: "what does that mean, Dantori?" Dantori: "SILIENCE JOKER, WHAT'S YOUR BUSSINESS?" Joker: "I'm just checking on my old friend, death, can't I just do that?" A shuriken then suddenly flies out of no where and aiming for Yuki's face. Dantori grabs it and throws it to the ground: "Come out now and names your business" Yuki: "Dantori, he just tried to kill me" takes out her dual-swords" Joker then appears in front of Dantori out of air: "Don't worry, You might see that as fast but to top classes like us it's like it's going slow motion. Yuki: "Wait…this old man's that good?" Dantori: "You talk to much, Joker, Do you want this knife up your ass?" Joker: "Alright got it, you're no fun, God's hand wants you to take care of some business, some out of place monsters took over the town that you're going closer to so take care of that" Dantori: "My rewards?" Joker: "Always ask for something, God's hand already prepared what you asked for but are you sure you want to turn her?" Joker pads Yuki's head "she's…" Dantori: "I know but I'm sure, now leave" Yuki: "Why does every one pads my head?" Dantori: "Come" Joker: "See ya, kiddo, and keeps this" he throws her a little bottle with a black liquid in it" Yuki: " What's this?" Joker already disappeared. Yuki: "Thanks for saving me earlier, so what's with me being the second?" Dantori: "Unneeded Story" Yuki: "Hey tell me" Dantori: "Maybe I should have let Joker kill you" with a smirk. Yuki: " I know you wouldn't but that's mean, Dantori! OLD MAN"

Arrives at the town

The town's like a ghost town, there's no one in it or at least not visible. Dantori: "Drink that liquid Joker gave you" Yuki drinks the bottle: "But what does it do?" Dantori just looks at her. Yuki feels a warm and nice feeling in her eyes and suddenly things or you can say monsters appear everywhere in the town. Yuki counts about 50 of them. Yuki: "What…What is these things?" Dantori: "People who tasted the power of the goddess and failed the test. They turned into these things. Yuki: "How am I going to fight these things?"Dantori: "You already fought them…these are just different shape" Yuki: "hmm? Those soldiers? They're monsters too?" Dantori: "Yes these are just different types but now you can see their true forms" Yuki: "Alright, Let me ta…" Dantori holds her back: "No, These are higher level than the others, I'll take care of this" Yuki: "But…" Dantori glares at her and Yuki shuts her mouth but mumble something. Dantori: "COME AT ME YOU PIECES OF SHIT" walks slowly inside the town as the monsters jump on him and attack him at once. Yuki yelled: "WATCH OUT" but the monsters that are close to Dantori explode everywhere. IT's like there's a sphere around him and if any one who gets in it will die. Yuki suddenly remembers what Joker said about top class speed; maybe he's just slashing really fast. Yuki starts to studies Dantori's fighting style. She tries to follow his sword but it was impossible for her to. Dantori: "Yuki", Yuki: "Yes?" Dantori: "I'll show you something you'll learn later" Yuki: "Hm?" The monster stops exploding and there's a circle of blood near Dantori. There are still about 25 of them, they want to kill Dantori but hesitate from coming close to him, learning from the mistakes of the fallen ones. Dantori: "Watch closely, I'll do this slowly as much as possible" Yuki: "Alright, Give it to me" Dantori : "When you get your power, You'll have to learn this on your own but I'll give hints once a while" Yuki: "DO IT ALREADY" Dantori smirks and his sword suddenly turns bendy as if it has a life of its own. Then the sword flies up and slashes monsters on its own. Dantori then used his fists to dominate with other monsters. It's like seeing 2 people fighting not just one. Dantori then finished the last one with...

Sorry guys, I'm finish with this :((((( maybe ill make more later XD


End file.
